


Trust and Feelings but Miscommunication

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: Today's the day that Adrien Agreste will finally ask out his Lady, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!There's only one problem, unbeknownst to him: They're already dating.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 44
Kudos: 263





	Trust and Feelings but Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



> Wrote this in like, a few hours for my lovely Noodles.  
> Thank you Cass for being a wonderful, fast beta!
> 
> Alternative title: _Bringing together the OT3 of Trust, Feelings, and Communication_

Today was the day, he could feel it!

As Adrien stood at the bottom of the stairs, fists raised and clenched just below his chin, his face set into hard lines of determination and valour, eyes narrowed on the entrance to his school, he continued to mutter quick lines of motivation and encouragement. Some students gave him weird looks as they passed, but Adrien paid them no mind.

“Game face on, Agreste,” he mumbled, still not taking a step forward. In his shirt, he could feel Plagg wiggling in amusement. If they weren’t in public, the tiny kwami would be full-on cackling. “You just have to ask her  _ one _ question, one  _ simple _ question, and then--”

And then what? Slowly, his resolve crumbled. His bravado soured into cowardice, and Adrien felt meek and shy as he lowered his hands and slumped where he stood. His bodyguard was probably wondering why he was just standing here on the sidewalk, but Adrien didn’t care.

“I can’t do it,” Adrien whined, looking down into his shirt at Plagg. “I just can’t do it! What if she says no? What if she hates me? What if she already has a boyfr--?”

“You’re just making assumptions again,” Plagg grumbled, rolling over and yawning. “Just get it over with already! Then maybe you’ll let me sleep at night.”

Maybe Adrien had been keeping Plagg up rather late with his prattling on and on, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since he had learned that she was  _ her _ and that she knew he was  _ him, _ his heart had been constantly aflutter and his mind a mess. His thoughts, his feelings, his emotions, were just all over the place! Adrien was struggling to pick up the pieces - like scattered Valentine’s Day cards littered all over the floor, each one a profession of deep, youthful love.

Even now, he grappled with his thoughts, picking them up like the cards containing his infatuation, and holding them as close as his most treasured possessions.

Finally, accepting his fate whether it was hell or high water, Adrien marched up the front steps of his collège, knowing that he had to see this through for his own sanity.

* * *

Marinette was busy organising her locker when her boyfriend came up beside her. She smiled, dazzling and bright, and peered up at him expectantly.

“Good morning, Adrien,” Marinette said softly, feeling her cheeks still turn pink in his presence - not intentionally, but she was so happy lately, she couldn’t help it. “Did you sleep well?”

Something was off about him, but Marinette hadn’t been able to put her finger on it for days now. Lately, he had seemed shyer, more reserved, as both Adrien and his superhero persona - especially around her. Patrols were peaceful and romantic as always, and they had played video games and gone on their normal date last week, but he hadn’t seemed very… Adrien. In fact…

He looked more nervous than usual.

“Uhh,” he fidgeted, looking at his shoes. Marinette blinked and tilted her head. “I, uh, yeah. Slept great!” He smiled, lips stretched awkwardly wide as his shoulders hunched and he stuck his hands in his pockets. The expression quickly dropped, but his hands remained tucked away. “Uh, you? Slept morning? I mean, are you having a great sleep? I  _ mean--” _

Marinette giggled and quickly covered her mouth to stifle it. Adrien turned red, and she had to admit, she liked him flustered and embarrassed. “Yes,” she said softly. “I slept great, and my morning is going well.”

“That’s awesome!” He perked right back up, and Marinette’s heart sighed in contented bliss. She reached out to take his hand, and his fingers intertwined into hers like they were always meant to be there. Yet his other hand still remained in his pocket.

“Shall we go to class?”

“Actually…” Adrien glanced around the locker room, at the few people lingering about, and he tugged Marinette into a more private corner. She followed him curiously, wondering what he wanted, and she gave a quiet gasp as she stumbled on the conclusion: he wanted to finally kiss her!

Oooh, no no no! If Adrien and her had their first kiss  _ now, _ she’d never be able to focus in class, and if she didn’t focus, she’d flunk the pop quiz, and then her grades would spiral out of control and she wouldn’t get into that university program and--

Marinette took a deep breath. “A-Adrien,” she called, but he spun around and looked at her with those pleading, kitten eyes, and a stone settled in her gut. 

Bye-bye, fashion school, she thought wearily. She could never resist that look.

“Please,” he begged, finally taking out his other hand and grabbing hers, looking straight into her eyes. The desperation and longing in those brilliant, shining green irises made all her resolve crumble and melt, and Marinette reached up to tenderly touch his cheek. Adrien blushed bright again, but he continued. “I… I just wanted to ask you something, and I hope you’ll say yes, but if you don’t - or if you  _ can’t _ \- I understand, I really do, and--”

“It’s okay, Adrien,” Marinette chuckled, her grin growing a little wider as he fumbled over his words. “I mean, I might space off in class a little, but that’s fine, so if you… want to…”

She toed the ground, glancing at her shoes, and then slowly looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes and a hopeful expression. She blinked once, twice, and Adrien looked more like he was about to die than about to lean in and kiss her.

He swallowed. She could see his throat bob with the motion, and she wondered when her brave kitty had grown so nervous.

“I…” He licked his lips, chewed the bottom one, and started again. “I wanted to know if... if you’d go out with me. Sometime. On a uh, y’know, a date. A real date.”

Marinette blinked a third time.

“I-I mean, if that’s too much trouble, it doesn’t have to be!” Adrien quickly dropped her hands and backed away, holding his own up in a gesture of placation. “I j-just thought that I would uhm, that I would try my chances, it’s alright-- I’m still like,  _ really _ in love with you, even now, and--”

Marinette rapidly shook her head, trying to clear out the dust. “Wait, wait!” She tried to stop him, holding up her index finger. “What about last week’s date?”

“L-Last week’s? Date?” Adrien echoed.

“Yes!” Marinette stomped her foot, wondering if she was more angry or exasperated. “You’re my boyfriend, you shouldn’t have to  _ ask _ me out like this every time--”

“I’m your--  _ what?” _

“My boyfriend! My  _ chaton! _ My partner!” She inhaled deeply through her nose, feeling snot building up and her eyes starting to prickle. “D-Did you not...want to be?”

“What?! No, no, no! I do!” Adrien was floundering just as badly as her now, waving his hands and scuttling closer. He paused and then turned to his bookbag, desperately searching it for something. He offered her a tissue for the tear starting to fall from the corner of her eye, and Marinette took it with a quiet word of gratitude.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, dabbing at her cheek. Adrien moved a little closer, but she took a step away. His face fell further.

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend…” Adrien said mournfully. When he took another step, Marinette didn’t move. She watched him though, caution and worry and hope building in her chest and blocking her words. She was proud of herself for not flinching when he moved to cup her cheek. Instead, she closed the distance herself, touching her face to his palm, her smile slowly growing again.

“I just…” He nibbled his lip again. “I d-didn’t know that we were, uhh, dating.”

Marinette let loose a burst of giggles, unable to contain them, her nose snorting in between the chuckles. “I guess not,” she admitted. “And I thought you knew how I felt. I th-thought…” Her eyes looked down again, but the feel of Adrien’s thumb moving on her skin brought her gaze back up to meet his.

He was so much closer than he had been before. If he had been flushed earlier, Marinette’s was twice the blush that his had been.

“You thought we were already together?” Adrien asked. She shrugged, awkwardly darting her eyes between his and the floor. “Since when?”

“Since, well… Y’know…”

Adrien stood up straight for a moment, both his hands flying to his hair. “Three weeks?” he exclaimed, looking appalled. “Ooh, Marinette, oh no, I’ve missed anniversaries and celebrations and--”

She laughed again. “You haven’t! We had lunch in the park for our first week, remember?” 

He dropped his hands - and his jaw. “Nooo…” he moaned, looking so lost she couldn’t help but be amused. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. “And our two week?”

“Video games and cookies. My parents made us dinner.”

“That was a date?!”

“You seemed to enjoy it!”

“So then, last week? That lunch you brought us in the park? Was that also--?”

“Yes,  _ chaton,” _ she said, reaching up and lightly touching his nose with a dainty finger. “That was our third date.”

“And I never brought you flowers,” Adrien whined, looking put out and sad. “I should’ve been bringing you at least roses or something…”

“You did,” Marinette affirmed for him. “You brought me at least seventeen flowers, a few every patrol night.”

Adrien sheepishly smiled, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she was more than willing to wrap hers around his shoulders. “I did do that, didn’t I?”

“I still have them.”

While her confession was embarrassing, the way his eyes lit up with mirth and excitement was worth it. “Does my Lady have a collection?” he whispered, laying his forehead against hers, and Marinette felt a shiver run down her spine.

“I can think of another thing I want to start collecting,” she said coyly. Adrien looked confused for a second, so she decided to help him out.

“Kisses.”

Adrien beamed back at her. “Only if I can start collecting too.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join us on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
> We are a community of MLB fans who write, read, beta, collab, and even exchange fanfiction and fanart. We run events, Author AMAs, calendar prompts, writing and art sprints, and we even have a book club for fanfics! Come join over 500 amazing, supportive Ladybug and Chat Noir fans today!


End file.
